


Forgotten

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Dom Hux, sub Kylo [28]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9141226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Hux - how did you forget?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note of don’t do this at home: Please, for the love of everything, don’t fucking leave someone you tied up, in real life, okay? A few minutes if you need to pee and you didn’t tie them up in a dangerous way is okay, but do not ever leave someone in a position that they could be injured in, or leave them for extended periods without a means of escape. Okay? Now you can suspend your disbelief for the sake of the story as you’re educated and won’t kill your partner.

Kylo twists his wrists under the rope, feeling the burn of it. Over his pulse-points, where his skin is soft and tender. His palms salute the ceiling, and his shoulders stretch out satisfyingly hard. He always feels more vulnerable like this, with his chest exposed and no way to protect it. His core laid bare, and his feet kept where they can’t kick.

He can’t see, so he has to rely on his other senses, and the living Force. His lashes brush ticklishly against the rectangle of fabric around his eyes, and his tongue sneaks out to taste the air like a reptile.

Warm, recycled, home. 

He doesn’t know what toy Hux has gone to fetch. Is it the tiny flogger, to flay his nipples raw? Is it the spiky wheel to prick at his skin? A candle to burn-stick his flesh? Is it false claws to rake over his chest? A bucket of icecubes to shock him with? A vibrator, to punish his hole?

He doesn’t know, because he doesn’t cheat. He listens, and waits, and wonders what’s taking him so long.

And long.

And… long.

Is he casting a replica of his cock and waiting for it to set?

Long.

Kylo’s boner starts to fade, and he wonders if it’s a test? Is Hux seeing how long he can behave? Is he stroking his chin and smirking? Kylo can’t tell, but he’s beginning to feel upset. He _will_ wait, but he needs to know it’s for a reason. He’ll wait a lifetime if he has to, but something doesn’t feel right.

(The creeping suspicion that Hux has finally realised he’s not good enough, and…)

“FUCK.”  


The voice comes from the next room, and Kylo turns his head towards the doorway, fearing the worst.

“KYLO, WHY DIDN’T YOU SAY SOMETHING?”  


“I… was waiting for you?”  


“Fuck, fuck, fuck…”  


Hands unfasten the rope quickly, and Kylo wonders how he managed to screw this up, too. “I’m sorry?”

“No… Kylo… no…”   


Hands push the blindfold up, and then cup his face. He’s unbound, but his arms stay where they are. 

“I was being good for you,” Kylo says, defensively.

“You… fuck. Kylo, I’m so sorry. I got a message, and… I shouldn’t have looked. I shouldn’t have let it drag me in, it’s my fault… I was… I wasn’t… I shouldn’t have tied you up when I wasn’t all here.”  


“It’s my fault for not being–”  


“Kylo,” Hux warns, a finger on his lips. “This is _not_ you. It’s me. And I am _so_ going to make it up to you.”  


Kylo still isn’t entirely sure Hux _needs_ to, but he smiles, all the same. “I was good?”

“You were too good,” Hux replies, and pulls him up and into a hug. “Don’t let me do that to you again. Alright? Don’t let me hurt you through being stupid.”  


The Knight squirms into his arms. “I promise.”

“We’ll do whatever you want. What _ever_ you want. All night long. All _week_ long. I promise to _you_.”  


Kylo smiles. He closes his eyes, nose into his jaw. “Whatever you want is what I want, remember?”

“Yes, but…”  


He feels Hux fall onto his ass on the bed, and climbs up on top of him. Legs tangling, and he shoves his head under his chin. He feels… a desperate need to cling, to hold on, and to be soothed. “You… could always stroke my hair?” he whispers, feeling embarrassed to ask even that.

He’s never been good at asking, not really. He’s always been shy, but the sudden rush through his locks has him trembling in delight. The loneliness made his boner vanish, but the soothing is a balm and a comfort he’ll never get tired of, whether he’s turned on or not.

“I can do that,” Hux promises. “I can do that all night long.”  


Kylo smiles. Maybe - this once - he can feel he deserves it. Yes. Maybe he can. His eyes remain shut, and he drinks in the touches, basking in the love. He was good. He was _good_. He was. So very. Very…


End file.
